


Damaged Goods

by sps



Series: His Claws of God Are Dripping from His Crimes [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arrest, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Hospitalization, Imprisonment, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sps/pseuds/sps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia boss Handsome Jack has just been arrested, and Angel is unsure what to do. Rhys is slowly getting over Jack, and falling for rival mafia boss Hugo Vasquez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissed Your Fear Instead Of Me

Arrested?! Jack snarled and pulled away from the detective as Davis grabbed his wrists and put him in handcuffs. He growled, and tried to pull away. Angel let out a distressed sound and grabbed Jack's pant leg, holding on for dear life. Jack looked down at Angel, and took a shaky breath. He pulled away from Davis and kneeled down in front of her. Jack struggled to push her bangs out of her eyes from the hand cuffs. He looked down into her wide, bright eyes and sighed. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, he didn't know how to start this sentence. How to tell Angel that he was going away for a while, until one of his men could figure something out. Angel's eyes filled with tears. Jack hated seeing her like this, he felt like a failure, like a failure as a father. No father should ever make their daughter cry. It wasn't right. He hated seeing her so sad, he tried to give her everything... But in the end it seemed like all she wanted was her father...

"Daddy... What's happening?" Angel asked frightfully. 

Jack took a shaky breath, and looked down, he wasn't able to look her in the eyes. 

"Daddy is going away for a while," Jack said softly. 

Angel looked up at Jack, her eyes searching his face. Jack felt her throw her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder. Jack sighed, pulling the smaller girl into his lap as he held her. He didn't know when he was going to see her again. When the next time was going to be that he would be able to hold her or hear her excitement when he checked her grades or when something exciting happened in school.

"Daddy, you can't go!" Angel protested feebly, holding onto Jack desperately.

 "I'll be back as soon as I possibly can be," Jack said, kissing the side of her head, "You call Axton, Okay? We'll figure out something to do."

Angel nodded, and kissed her dad's cheek, taking a step back, wiping her eyes. Jack knew that she was trying to seem brave, she always did that. Angel always put on a smile for her dad and tried to seem okay, like some of the situations she was put into didn't bug her at all. Jack smiled sadly, and kissed the top of her head, before standing. He wanted to put up a fight. Fight against the detective, make a run for it. But he knew that would extend however long his sentence was now. He didn't want to risk being away from Angel any longer than he already was going to be. Detective Davis pushed Jack out of the house, and down the patio steps towards the police car. 

Jack looked over his shoulder, back at Angel who was leaning against the door sadly, her head down. Jack sighed, and looked back towards the car. He knew that Axton would post bail, and he would be out of here in no time. When his Ex-wife was pregnant with Angel, she had looked at him and said she was going to let him rot in jail when he had been arrested. Instead, he was in there no more than four hours. Axton had posted bail and gotten him out of there. Jack sighed, and got in the car, snarling as the detective practically shoved him into the vehicle. Jack hated cops, he hated everything to do with them. He sighed, and rested his head against the back seat of the car, peering out the tinted windows. Angel was still leaning against the door, arms wrapped tightly around herself. Jack didn't want to leave her, not at all. Jack wanted to get out of the car and pick her up, spin her around and leave, go some where the authorities were never going to find them. 

Jack sighed as Davis got in the car, radioing the station that he had Jack, and was bringing him in. Jack was going to get out of there as soon as he could, he had no desire to be in there any longer than he needed to be. 

****

Rhys was sitting at the kitchen table of his mothers house, a cup of coffee was clasped tightly in his hands. He sighed and crossed his legs at his ankles, he was nursing a head ache. He had only had a few drinks that were alcoholic when he had went out wit Vasquez the night before, so he wasn't sure entirely as to why his head was hurting as bad as it was. Perhaps he had in fact drank too much, and was unable to handle even that much alcohol. Rhys sighed, and took a long drink. He didn't know exactly  _why_ he had gone out with Vasquez and drank. Or why he had hung up on Jack. He sighed, and finished his coffee. Standing, he placed the cup in the sink. 

The house was quiet, he had the whole house to himself, his mother was at work. One girl had called off and his mother had went in to fill in her place.

Rhys jumped when he heard the land line ring. That phone never rang, they either called his mother on her cell phone or called Rhys... Someone must've had an outdated number. He walked over to the phone and picked it up,

"Hello?" Rhys asked, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Delilah?" The voice asked, he didn't recognize it.

"No, this is her son, Rhys. Who is this?" Rhys asked with a sigh.

"Rhys, oh. It's Axton! Jack is in trouble," Axton said, he sounded frantic.

Rhys furrowed his brows in confusion, Jack was in trouble?

"What do you mean Jack is in trouble?" Rhys asked with a sigh.

"He's been arrested..."  


	2. Ghosts In the Wall

Jack shifted uncomfortably on the prison bench. He was waiting for the judge to call him for a trial. He wasn't exactly being given a fair one. He had no lawyer, he had no time to go over anything or come up with a defense. Jack sighed, just like his father... Jack laughed quietly, his head resting on the cold, stone wall of the holding cell. A small, bitter smile forming on his lips at the thought. God, he still remembered that. He didn't remember it as the last time that he ever saw his parents together. He remembered it more as... The day his father introduced him into the family business. 

Jack closed his eyes, and sighed deeply.

\---

_Jack shifted uncomfortably on the wooden benches. He didn't remember how long he had actually been sitting here, it felt like hours. His father stood in front of him, his back turned to him and the rest of the crowd that had gathered to watch his trial. It wasn't really a trial. His father had been given no lawyer, no time to formulate a defense. Instead, Jack sat there, his brother, Timothy on his mothers lap, and listened as the judge listed off all of his offenses._

_"...You have bee found guilty of bootlegging, prostitution, selling and possession of drugs, owning unregistered weapons..."_

_Jack stared at the back of his fathers head, he looked up, and looked at his mom, who was staring blankly off into the distant, her eyes were red. She had cried in the car, she had cried before the trial had even begun. Jack didn't believe that his father should be here. His father was doing nothing but providing for his family._

_"...You are being sentenced to three years in prison," The judge said, hitting his gavel._

_Jack didn't even realize that he was in motion. Didn't realize that he was standing up,_

_"NO!" Jack shouted,  his small voice echoing off the walls of the court room._

_"Jack sit down!" His mother hissed reaching over and grabbing his hand._

_Jack pulled away from his mother and pushed to the front of the room. If no one else was going to defend his dad, Jack would be the one to do it. He stood in front of his dad and looked up at the judge. He was only about five, he came up to the thigh of his father who was 6'4. The judge looked down at the smaller boy with a raised eyebrow._

_"Jack.."_

_Jack looked over his shoulder, and up at his father,who was looking at him sorrowfully, "C'mon Jack, be a big boy."_

_"Dad..." Jack said._

_He didn't want to loose his dad. He didn't want to deal with his mom, he had always been closer with his father. He turned, watching as his dad kneeled down so he was eye level with him. His dad placed a hand on his shoulder, and sighed._

_"C'mon Jackie, gotta be a big boy now, one day," his fathers voice dropped to a whisper, "you are going to take it all over."_

_Jack looked at his dad expectantly, taking a large breath, trying to calm down, he didn't want to burst into tears. His father pulled him into a tight hug, and kissed the top of his head._

_\---_

Jack opened his eyes, that was one of the last times he saw his father before he was shot in front of him. He sighed, taking a deep breath. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to block the memories. He didn't want to remember anything about his father. His father had given him no advice on  _how_ to control the family. Jack had no idea what he was going to do.Many of the men thought that he was too young to take over. He was only nineteen. Jack had always been bitter about that one fact. About the fact that his father had left him with no rules, or advice. Jack took a deep breath, and blinked slowly. He had to wonder how much longer the judge was going to keep him in this cell. 

Jack heard the rustle of keys, metal on metal. He looked over at the cell door, seeing a guard standing in front of the large, metal door. Finally. Jack stood, as the door swung open. 

"The judge is ready to see you," The guard said, grabbing Jack by the chains connecting the cuffs.

"Finally, thought he was going to let me rot in there," Jack said with a snarl as the guard pulled him forward.

The guard pulled him forward, leading him down the halls to the court room. Jack had to wonder  _what_ charges he was going to be held against. What charges did the authorities have that was justifying his arrest. Jack sighed deeply, he had only been held here a few hours, but Jack could only imagine the crowd that would of gathered by now.

  


Rhys sat next to Axton, it was them, and only a few more people that were sitting in the court room. Rhys could only imagine why Jack had been arrested. He looked over his shoulder as he heard the doors open. He shifted in his seat and watched as Jack and the guard walked through. Rhys hadn't seen Jack since he had left the diner after saying he loved him too. Jack glanced up, and seemed to smile in relief at the sight of Rhys. Rhys smiled weakly, turning back in his seat. 

Jack and the guard stopped in front of the judge stand. The guard standing off to the side. Jack seemed content, ready to accept his fate. 

" 'Handsome' Jack," The judge began, "You have been found guilty of bootlegging, possession and selling of drugs."  


Rhys looked up in shock, his mouth falling open in disbelief, he had no idea that Jack had done all of these things. 

"You have been sentenced to three years in prison. Bail is posted at eighteen thousand."

Rhys gasped, a little louder than he intended. Jack looked over his shoulder at Rhys and smiled sadly. The guard moved to take the chain of Jack's cuffs. Ready to take him back to his cell. Rhys felt his heart stop in his chest, he didn't have the money to bail him out, he had no idea when he was going to see Jack again. Rhys stood, walking over to Jack.

"Wait," Rhys said, reaching out.

The guard and Jack stopped, Jack looked over his shoulder, "Rhys?"  


"Jack... I love you,."


	3. Back Washed and Stranded Memories

Jack looked at Rhys, shocked that those words had came out of Rhys' mouth. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was already being dragged away. Jack wanted to fight against him, he wanted to run back towards Rhys. Pull him into a deep kiss and run, take him away from all of this. Jack sucked in a deep breath, and walked with the guard. He was praying that Axton was going to be able to post bail and get him out of this. He needed to get back to Rhys, three years was a long time and Jack was unsure if Rhys would wait for him that long. Jack disappeared around the corner, and so did Rhys. He sighed, looking down, he was at a lost, unsure what to do. Jack grunted as he was shoved into another cell, one filled with a few other guys. Jack looked around and swallowed, taking his seat. 

 **__ **

Rhys looked up at Axton pathetically, why had he said that to Jack... It was three years until he got out, he couldn't wait that long. He had a life to live, and three years waiting for someone who was... guilty of all these crimes was no one to wait for. Rhys swallowed hard, but at the same time, he had to find a way to make the bail money. He couldn't leave Jack in prison, not when he had a little girl to take care of. Maybe his mom would be able to help him... He sighed, walking out of the court room with Axton. This was going to be a mess. He walked outside, it was weird, stepping outside knowing that Jack was still inside, in a cage. 

"What do we do now?" Rhys asked, not looking up at Axton as he led the smaller boy to the car.

Axton was quiet for a moment, "I have money ready, this happens a lot." 

"It does?" Rhys asked.

Axton nodded, opening the car door for Rhys. He smiled slightly, and got into the car. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Rhys furrowed his eyebrows together, and pulled out his phone with a sigh.

_Unknown Number_

Rhys frowned, clicking the answer key, "Uh, hello?"

"Oh! So this is the right number!" A familiar voice said over the phone.

_Vasquez_

"Oh! Vasquez! Hey!" Rhys said smiling.

Axton looked over at Rhys, raising an eyebrow. Rhys smiled over at him, he was wondering how the hell Vasquez had gotten his number. Had one of his men tracked him down? 

"I heard about Jack."

Rhys instantly frowned,"Yea."

"But, that's not why I'm calling," Vasquez said, clearing his throat.

"Then why are you calling?" Rhys asked, tightening his grip on his phone.

"To ask you out tonight," Vasquez said.

Rhys could almost hear the smile in his voice. Rhys thought for a moment, he wasn't entirely sure if it was appropriate to go out after something like this had just happened. But he couldn't see what could go wrong.

"Yeah, sure."

What could go wrong?

 


	4. Future Wars

Jack stared blankly at the wall, keeping his eyes trained on the water that was slowly dripping down the cell wall. He pursed his lips, watching as the water dripped down in rivulets. He sighed, rolling his head against the cold stone. This cell was freezing. The metal of the cuffs seemed to be frozen on his skin. What fresh hell was this. Jack crossed his legs at the ankle, the chains rattling as he moved. He had insisted that they could take the cuffs off, that he wasn't going to do anything like escape. But the guards had said if he was anything like his father that he would. Jack smiled cruelly, he was nothing like his father, except maybe in this exact moment. Chained up and locked away like some mutt.

He expelled a long breath, tapping his fingers against his legs. This was getting old, old and tiring. He had been imprisoned before, typically he was out in a few days, but part of him felt like this time, he would be here even longer. Jack closed his eyes, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He licked his lips, wondering what Rhys was doing right now. He had to wonder if Axton was going to keep an eye on him, he hadn't thought of asking him too, and he regretted it, he had meant to ask Axton to watch out for Rhys, make sure he didn't go on any dates with Vasquez. That man was dangerous. Jack snorted a small laugh, the two of them had been friends at one point, child hood friends.

They had grown up on the same street, just a few houses down from each other. They went to the same schools and hung out with each other on weekends. It had all changed once Jack had gotten married. Vasquez made a point of flirting with his wife, despite the age old rules that prohibited him. Vasquez danced around the rules, claiming that he was having civil conversations and that  _she_ initiated each conversation with him, and Jack believed it. He knew that his marriage was going to fail,but he still loved her and didn't see the harm in giving it a try. It was around then that their friendship had started to fall apart.

Jack's and Vasquez's friend ship truly, went off the rails when Jack had come home to the two of them in bed together. Jack had been furious, ready to kill them both then and there, but he didn't. He wasn't sure why, because if he did he wouldn't have to worry about Vasquez being around Rhys or his lying, bitching, ex wife. 

Jack sighed deeply, breathing in the cold, stale air that he was almost sure was full of mold,dust and other things that he certainly shouldn't be breathing in. Three years confined to a cell. This small, nothing of a cell. Jack groaned, lightly hitting his head back against the hard concrete. This was torturous. Every minute of it was going to be torturous. 

Rhys smiled at Axton, and got out of the car, walking up the drive way, past his moms car. She was home and was most likely panicking over where her son was going. He hadn't thought about calling her, or even leaving a note to tell her he was leaving for a little while. Rhys sighed, and walked inside, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket as he walked inside. He shook his head, and pulled his phone out, it was his mother. He pressed the end button and closed the door behind him.

"Mom, I'm home," Rhys called out.

"There you are!!!" His mom said, coming out of the kitchen, "Where the hell were you?!

Rhys sighed again, this was probably the best time to tell his mom that Jack was now in jail.

"I was at the court house," Rhys said, dragging a hand over his face.

This seemed to worry her even more, "What for?! Is everything okay?!"

Rhys shrugged, sitting down on the couch, "Not really."

His mom sat next to him, placing a hand on his leg, "What happened, Rhys?"

Rhys looked up at her and rested his head on her shoulder, "Jack is in jail."

This didn't seem to faze her at all, as if it wasn't the first time she had heard this.

"Eighteen thousand dollars..." Rhys groaned, "to bail him out."

"I have that money, Rhys, I always keep a rainy day fund like that," Delilah said softly.

Rhys looked up at his mom, "You do?"

Delilah nodded softly, "Yes,  but just wait a little while to post it, don't want them thinking you are in on all his schemes."

Rhys nodded, chewing on his lower lip, he almost felt guilty asking his mom to post all that money, Rhys tucked his legs up under himself, resting his head against her. He just wanted Jack back. 


	5. I Want It To Burn

Delilah looked at her son sadly, petting through his dark brown curls, a sad smile tugging at her lips, he looked just like his father. Dark hair, fair skin. Those different color eyes that everyone always found intriguing. Her son was curled up against her chest, just like he was years ago. When the kids at school would tease him relentlessly, when his father had left them, when he hadn't gotten into his first choice college that he worked so hard to get into. She curled his brown locks over her ring finger slowly, humming quietly. She knew that Rhys was probably wondering why she was willing to put all this money up, why she had no qualms over helping get Jack out of prison. She had a reason behind it, she wanted someone to be there to take care of her son when she was no longer around, and she wanted Jack out of prison sooner than later. Jack was like a son to her, she still remembered the day she had first met him, him and his brother. Both were so young.

 _Delilah scrubbed_ _vigorously at some of the stuck jam on the counter from the breakfast rush. They were always swamped for breakfast and lunch, dinner was always a little slower. So she always used that as the time to get all of the stuck jam and such off of the glass counter tops. She hummed softly as she cleaned. The diner door bell dinged as the door opened, and Delilah looked up smiling. A tall man with two little boys walked inside. She walked around the counter, and grabbed three menus. The boys stayed near their father, not clutching onto anything but staying close enough to him. She smiled down at them, giving a small wave._

_She led the three back to a booth in the corner, setting the menus down in front of them and giving them all a chance to settle in when the taller man stood, walking over to her. She looked up at him, raising a small eyebrow._

_"Excuse me," He started, he seemed polite enough,"I have pressing matters to attend too if you could possibly, watch my two little boys, whatever they want,I shouldn't be long."_

_Delilah watched as the man left before he even had a chance to answer him. She closed her mouth, looking over at the two small boys he had left behind, she didn't even know their names and some stranger expected her too look after them while he went off and did god only knows. Delilah took a deep breath and shrugged to herself, figuring she could make the best out of it. She walked back over to the table, both boys seemed to be buried in home work. She frowned and sighed._

_"Hi,"She said placing a hand on the table._

_The tallest of the two boys looked up at her and smiled slightly,"Hi."_

_Delilah smiled, this should be easy enough, "My name is Delilah, what's yours?"  
_

_She kneeled down at the table so she was eye level with the two boys, they both seemed to hesitate before answering._

_"My name is Jack," The one who had spoken before said confidently._

_Delilah smiled, "Nice to meet you, Jack," She turned to the other boy,"and What's your name?"  
_

_The smaller boy pressed back in the booth, bowing his head,"Timothy."  
_

_His voice was soft, and fragile, lacking the confidence that his brother had. Jack seemed to be a little stronger, more confident than Timothy was._

_"Well boys, what can I get for you today?" Delilah asked excitedly._

_"My dad," Timothy mumbled._

Delilah sighed, she hadn't seen Timothy in years, she didn't know what had happened to him, if he was okay or not. Delilah wanted nothing more than to give the boys their dad back when he had left that day. Coming back bloodied and bruised and a mess. It was one of the reasons Delilah wanted to get Jack out of jail, she wanted to give Angel her father back. 


	6. As You Tap Leather With Your Fingers

**Three Months** **Later**

Rhys couldn't believe that it had already been three months since Jack had been in prison, his life had returned to well, fairly normal. Normal to the fact that Axton seemed to hang around him like a shadow some days and the weekly dates he was going on with Vasquez. Life, was fairly normal. It was as if Jack had never walked into his life, he was still working at the diner and barely scraping by, and he was okay with that. There was a sense of normalcy in his average life. His average looks,average job, average everything. 

Rhys sighed and chewed on his lower lip, wiping up the tables from the breakfast rush. Vasquez was taking him out tonight, apparently it was some bar and even though Rhys didn't enjoy bars, Vasquez had braved his idea of a bar and Rhys saw no issue with giving it a shot for him. They had been going out for only a few weeks and Vasquez was becoming a bit overly pushy on certain subjects as to why Rhys wouldn't kiss him, or even sleep with him. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen at the bar, as Rhys hated drinking more than anything in the world, and Vasquez's persistence was making him start to second guess going on this date with him. He pursed his lips and shrugged, straightening the silverware on the tables. 

Rhys sighed, and tapped his fingers over the tables as he walked. Axton was sitting in the corner, scrolling through his phone. Rhys walked over to Axton, grabbing the coffee pot to top off his drink. Axton had been hanging around him ever since Jack had been put in jail.

"Hey, Ax," Rhys said with a smile, pouring coffee into his glass.

"Hey, Rhys, thanks," Axton said smiling.

"You don't have to stay here," Rhys said with a small smile.

"Yes, I do," Axton said,"What are you doing tonight?"

"Going out to a bar with Vasquez, the one of the corner," Rhys said waving over his shoulder.

"Oh! That one?" Axton asked, taking a sip of his coffee with a sigh,"I'll see you there, a friend and I are going there."

Rhys raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Not ready to accuse him of just saying that so he could continue to follow him around.

 

 

*******

 

Loud music radiated through the whole bar, the lights dimmed and different colored spot lights lit up the bar. This was a night mare. Rhys was stuck between Vasquez and one of his other buddies who Rhys didn't know, and wasn't entirely sure whether or not he was comfortable with him being there. Rhys kept his hands clasped in front of him on his lap. He was scanning the bar, trying to see who all he would know here, people from school no doubt, and of course Axton who was sitting at the bar. When Rhys had told him where he was going, Axton had played it as some coincidence that he too was going to be there at the  _same_ time. Rhys sighed and crossed his legs, trying to force both men further away from him. He was uncomfortable, he wished he was back home, or out with Jack instead.

"Rhys," Vasquez leaned in closer to him. 

"Hm?" Rhys looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I got something new that I want you to try," Vasquez said softly.

"What is it?" Rhys asked moving away from the heat of his breath on his neck.

He felt something crinkly pressed into his hand, Rhys looked down and furrowed his brow in confusion. He looked down in his hand and saw a crinkled, rolled dollar bill. 

"What's this for?" Rhys asked. 

Vasquez motioned to the table, where there was a substance spread out on the table, cut up into three long, thin lines. Rhys furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What is this?" 

"Just try it, August, paid good money for this,"Vasquez said, nudging him closer to the table.

Rhys raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the table. He knew what that was, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to try it.

"Drugs? Vasquez, I don't do drugs," Rhys said, pressing the bill back into his hand. 

"Just try it, Rhysie, for me?" Vasquez said, nudging Rhys closer to the table. 

Rhys looked down at the table, and then back up at Vasquez absolutely disgusted. Rhys didn't do many things, he rarely drank, and he didn't smoke. He cherished his bodies health and wasn't fond of putting other substances into his system. He would fight his mother over that on many occasions when he would get sick and she would try to give him medicine to ease his suffering. 

"I said no," Rhys stated again, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"C'mon, a little won't hurt you," August said. 

Rhys raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" 

"A little," August stated again, pushing Rhys forward again,"Won't hurt you."

"If anything, Rhysie," Vasquez chimed in,"They'll loosen you up."

Vasquez pressed the paper into Rhys' hand, giving him a soft, encouraging smile and placing a hand on his back. Rhys sighed, and bit his lip, his mother would flip if she found out that Rhys had done drugs... He wanted the guys to get off his back, he wanted Vasquez to stop touching him. Rhys tightened his grip on the paper and leaned over the table. He was disgusted with himself for trying this, but he didn't want to call out for Axton to help him. He could handle this. Rhys took a deep breath, and quickly did a line off of the table with a shudder. His nose was on fire. He leaned back, wincing as he gingerly touched his nose. 

"See?" August said with a smile. 

Rhys smiled and breathed a small laugh as Vasquez leaned over and pressed his face into his neck. Rhys shifted uncomfortably, but didn't try to push him away. The drugs had not loosened him up, if anything they simply put him on edge. Vasquez placed his hand on Rhys' leg, slowly moving his hand up, fingers snagging on the fabric of his pants. Rhys opened his mouth to say something, pushing at his shoulder to move him away. 

"Hey, stop that..." His words came out slurred slightly and had a joking air about the way he said them.

Rhys furrowed his brows in confusion as Vasquez didn't stop, simply pressing farther.

"Hey, stop..." Rhys repeated, pressing his hand into his shoulder.

"C'mon rhysie..." Vasquez started to press soft kisses to his throat. 

Rhys pushed away, backing up into August who placed a hand on the back of his neck firmly to stop him from moving back any farther. Rhys swallowed hard, he felt trapped, and probably looked trapped. 

"Axton..." Rhys said feebly, not talking loud enough to be heard over the loud music.

Vasquez kept trying to kiss at his neck, pushing his hands up farther.

Rhys swallowed hard, and raised his voice, shouting for Axton who finally turned around. Rhys pushed at Vasquez, pushing at his face to get him to move back. Axton stood, pushing through the crowd of people to get to Rhys. Vasquez bit at the skin, causing Rhys to cry out and claw at his face. 

"Goddamn it!" Vasquez snarled pulling away from Rhys, keeping his hand nestled on his inner thigh.

"Don't touch me.." Rhys groaned, feeling the effects of the drugs start to finally settle in.

Rhys whimpered as Vasquez set back about his task of kissing at his throat, fingers hooking in the belt loop of his jeans.

"HEY! Get your hands off of him!" Axton shouted, grabbing Vasquez by the collar of his shirt.

The feeling of Vasquez's lips and hands left Rhys' skin as Axton pulled Vasquez off of him and shoved him into the wall. Rhys scrambled away from August, and stood, nearly tripping back over the table as he stood. Axton grabbed Rhys by the arm, pulling him through the throng of people and out into the warm night.


	7. I'll Always Be My Best Flaw

Rhys stood outside the bar, arms wrapped around himself, shaking. His stomach was rolling, his skin was tingling from where Vasquez had touched him. Rhys swallowed hard, licking his dry lips trying to stop himself from throwing up. His nose was burning and his skin was flushed with heat. He didn't know if it was the drugs or the sheer embarrassment of what had just happened to him. Rhys leaned against the wall, his stomach was doing flips, he was trying to regulate his breathing, get the flips to stop. Rhys swallowed hard and sank to the ground, arms wrapped around himself. He was scolding himself mentally, trying to figure out why he had done such a stupid thing as to even agreeing to go out on that date.

"Rhys, are you okay?" Axton asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Rhys jerked away from him instinctively. Raising his hands up in defense. He was tired, he wanted to go home and to not be touched. He didn't care who it was. Axton kneeled down in front of him, grabbing his chin and pulling him forward, looking deep into his eyes. Rhys pushed at his hand, and tried to look away from him.

"Dilated pupils..." Axton muttered, fingers going to Rhys' throat,"elevated pulse."

"What are you doing.." Rhys groaned pushing at Axtons hand.

Axton was silent, emerald eyes studying him analytically. His grip seemed to tighten on Rhys' chin. Rhys sucked in a deep breath and tried to pull away from him again. Rhys knew that Axton knew he had done drugs in that club. Rhys wished that Jack was out of jail right now, he didn't care whether or not they were together, he just wanted Jack out. He felt safer with him out of jail, knowing that he was around, and right now, Rhys felt unsafe, and alone. His body ached and his vision was blurry. Axton sighed, and pulled Rhys up to his feet, wrapping an arm around the smaller boys waist. Rhys leaned against him, knees were shaking, on the verge of threatening to give out on him. Rhys let his head fall back against Axton's large shoulder as they walked, fingers fisted in the fabric of his own shirt. 

 

 

They stopped at the drive way of Rhy's mothers house, why Axton had insisted on walking the whole way home and not taking a cab was beyond Rhys' comprehension, but he didn't ask why because Axton didn't seem to want to talk at all. Rhys felt some of his strength coming back, but now he was just tired and wanted to crawl into bed and sleep the next couple of years away. He wanted to sleep until Jack got out. Rhys looked up at Axton and blinked slowly.

"I have the money, Axton," Rhys said quietly.

Axton looked down at Rhys in surprise, eyebrows rising, as if he was surprised that a college student who lived with his mother had that kind of money.

"You do?" Axton asked.

Rhys nodded again, fighting back a pathetic yawn,"Yeah, I have the money to bail him out." 

"I'll come by tomorrow, after you get some rest, see how your doing, and we'll talk," Axton said, placing a hand on Rhys' shoulder,"Think you can make it to the door?"

Rhys laughed tiredly and scratched the back of his head, "yeah, have a good night, Axton."

Axton nodded, and smiled slightly, turning to leave. Rhys watched Axton walk down the drive way, opening his mouth.

"Axton," Rhys called out.

Axton turned back around,"Yeah?"

"Thanks... For saving me from Vasquez tonight," Rhys said with a sad smile.

"Hey, Can't let the boss's favorite get in the hand of his enemy can I," Axton said with another smile. Walking away.

Jack crossed his arms behind his head, the mattress was lumpy, not pleasant at all. He sighed and crossed his ankles, he hated it here. He had to wonder about Angel, how she was doing, he hadn't seen much of her. He was hoping one of the guys had taken her in so that she wasn't stuck with her devil of a mother. Jack dragged a hand through his hair, he felt like such a fuck up. He had let himself be caught. He had left his baby girl all alone. He was such a horrible father....


	8. Tear Through The Cavity In My Chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Easter everyone!!!

Rhys rolled over in bed, tucking his hands under his pillow, his phone was buzzing. His head was pounding and he felt sick. He rolled onto his back, and ran a hand through his matted hair. He probably looked like a mess. Rhys sighed, and reached over to grab his phone. It was Vasquez. Rhys shook his head, and tossed the phone back down onto the pillow. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him. He didn't care what he had to say. Rhys sat up, stretching his arms above his head, feeling his back crack in several different places. He stood up slowly, testing his bodies strength, he didn't know what to expect after a night of doing drugs. 

"Rhys?? Are you awake!" His mom called down the hall.

"Yeah!" Rhys called back, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded. 

"Well, come out here! People are here to see you!" 

Rhys raised an eyebrow, and pulled off his clothes from last night. They smelled like alcohol and it was not becoming. Rhys tossed his clothes into a growing pile on his floor. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt off of the top of his dresser, pulling his clothes on. He looked at himself in the mirror, his skin was paler than usual. Rhys sighed, and pushed a hand through his hair tiredly. He didn't really want to deal with anyone today. He stretched again, walking out into the living room. 

Axton was standing in front of the door, broad shoulders filling the frame that Rhys almost didn't notice the other man standing next to him. Rhys didn't recognize the other man, but he was considerably older than Axton, and Jack. 

"Hey, Axton,"Rhys said, with a small smile.

"Hi, Rhys, how are you feeling?" Axton asked.

Rhys shrugged and sighed, "Better, after sleeping at least."

Axton nodded and smiled, opening his mouth to speak,but he was cut off by the man next to him clearing his throat. Axton looked over at the thinner man and made a face, turning back to Rhys.

"Rhys, I'd like you to meet Harold Tassiter," Axton said through gritted teeth, "He is Jack's-"

"Second in command of sorts," Tassiter finished holding his hand out for a handshake.

Rhys looked down at his thin hand, the bones were practically ready to pop out of the skin. Rhys reached out, and took his hand, holding back a yelp of surprise at how cold they were. Tassiters grip was firm for how fragile he seemed. 

"And why are you here?" Rhys asked, pulling his hand away and wiping it on the fabric of his pants.

Tassiter raised an eyebrow at the action,"To discuss Jack's bail." 

Rhys nodded, and motioned to the kitchen,"Would you like to sit down?"

Both men nodded, and followed Rhys into the kitchen. 

"Would you like anything to drink?" Rhys asked, standing in front of the sink.

"Coffee, would be wonderful,"Tassiter said, "Thank you."

Rhys nodded, and started the coffee machine,"Axton?" 

"No, thanks."

Rhys nodded and sat down next to Axton tiredly, he was resisting the urge to lean on him, or on the table for that matter. He was overall tired and wanted to crawl back into bed. He didn't want to deal with anyone, not Axton, his mom, Vasquez and not this Harold Tassiter that looked like he was an alien from another planet. Rhys sighed, and rubbed his temples tiredly. He wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to start this conversation. If they were going to just jump right into it, or if there were formalities to be covered. None of the men said nothing, just staring at each other, listening to the clock tick in the background.

A few more minutes of silence had passed, and Rhys had stood to get Tassiter his coffee. 

"Thank you, Rhys," Tassiter said with a small smile.

"Now," He began, placing a folder on the table,"I hear you have the money for bail."

Rhys licked his dry lips, and nodded. He was nervous, and he didn't know why. His palms were sweating and he felt sick. This shouldn't be this nerve racking, It was a simple discussion of bail money. 

"Yes, I do," Rhys said quietly, shrinking in his seat slightly.

"How did a boy like you get all that money?" Tassiter asked, leaning forward.

"Hey, c'mon on now Tass, does it really matter?" Axton asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Tassiter looked over at Axton, clearing his throat and leaning back in his seat,"No, suppose not." 

"He has the bail money to get the boss outta jail, ain't that enough?" Axton asked. 

Tassiter was quiet a moment, and Rhys eyed him carefully, there was something off with this man. Horribly off, and Rhys just wanted to get this over with so this creepy man would leave his house.

"Alright, lets go bail him out," Tassiter said finally. 


	9. I'll Be Lost Beyond Recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming to the end of part three everyone, be ready to say goodbye to someone.

The cell was cold, well, it was always cold. Cold enough that Jack would swear up and down he would die in this god forsaken cell. The stones were starting to get boring, three months and he was already sick of everything that he had just taken to laying on the lumpy mattress and keeping his eyes closed. Not looking at anything, not saying anything. Even when he was out of his cell he didn't talk, he kept his mouth shut. Jack shifted uncomfortably, keeping his arms crossed over his chest to keep himself warm. He wanted to be at home, with his daughter. Watching her color on the floor of his office as he worked. But instead, he was here. In a jail cell because of his life style. It was a sickening thought. There were plenty of people that did worse than him and yet they weren't in jail. 

Jack looked up from where he lay, lifting his head from the hard pillow as the cell door slid open. Jack rolled his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. It was just a guard, he had no interest in dealing with the guards. He sighed, closing his eyes. Running through how many days he had left, it had already been three months. Jack groaned mentally, he had 1,003 days left in this hell hole. 

"Lets go Jack," The guard said stepping into the room.

Jack raised an eyebrow,"Go where?" 

"Someone posted your bail."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Bull shit someone had posted his bail, he didn't believe it. No way, Axton had managed to get all that money together in just three months. Jack wasn't about to complain, he wanted to get out of here. Get out of here and see his daughter, his daughter... and Rhys. The last time he had saw Rhys was when he had seen him in the court room when he had been sentenced to three years in prison. Jack stood up, and stumbled too the door. His legs felt like jell-o, the idea of being able to get out of there was an amazing thought. To get outside of this cell, and the concrete walls. He swore he was about to go crazy. 

 

 

 

The guards led him through the maze of cells, allowing him to change out of his prison jumpsuit and into the clothes he had arrived in. They led him out, taking the cuffs off his wrists, and letting him walk out. Jack pushed open the doors, and stepped outside, taking a large breath. Letting the fresh air fill his lungs. It was better than the cold, stale air of a prison cell. Jack sighed, letting his eyes adjust to the sun light. Jack looked around, eyes falling on a black car with three people leaning against it. Axton, Tassiter... and Rhys.

A smile broke over the older mans face as he walked down the stone steps and over to the car. Axton pushed himself off of the car, and walked over, smiling. Jack looked up at him, Axton pulled Jack into a hug and smiled. The boys had been friends in high school. Jack stayed over at his house most of the time when his father was out. Practically family. 

"Looks like you handled yourself well in there, boss," Axton said with a wry smile. 

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes, shrugging, "What, expect me to get into a bunch of fights?" 

Axton shrugged, and nodded, "well, yeah kinda." 

Jack rolled his eyes, looking over Axtons shoulder as Tassiter walked over. 

"Nice to see you again, Jack," Tassiter said. 

Jack bit back a groan, he always hated seeing Tassiter, he was so old. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of him, but he had been his fathers adviser and it just didn't feel right to get rid of him.

"Nice to you again, Tassiter," Jack said bluntly, forcing a small smile. 

That was the end of their conversation, they never really talked much at all. Jack looked over at Rhys, who hadn't moved from his place by the car. The poor kid looked terrible. His eyes seemed sunken into his skull and his hair was every where. Jack pushed past Tassiter and over to Rhys. Rhys looked over at Jack, a small smile spreading across full lips. 

"Rhys," Jack breathed softly. Pulling the smaller man into a tight hug.

Jack could feel Rhys relax against him, arms wrapping around him. Jack pressed his face into Rhys' hair and sighed smiling.

"Hey, Jack," Rhys said smiling. 

Jack smiled, and looked down at Rhys. Pulling away and looking over at Axton.

"So, Ax, where did you you get this money from?" Jack asked.

Axton looked over at Rhys, "I didn't get the money, Rhys did." 

Jack raised an eyebrow. There was no way that Rhys had that kind of money. 

"Rhys?"Jack asked, looking down 

"Well... Mom had the money..." Rhys said softly, looking down down at the ground. 

Jack looked at Rhys, surprised, Delilah had even refused to pay for her own husbands bail, the fact that she would pay for Jack's was shocking. 

"Then, I have to go thank her..."

Rhys pulled his keys out of his pocket, going to unlock the house, he knew his mother was probably home, but he always locked at least the front door just for safety purposes. He always worried about his mother. Rhys sighed, it felt nice to have Jack out of jail. He walked up the porch steps, shoving the key into the lock almost painfully slow. He was afraid possibly that he was dreaming, and that he was going to wake up and Jack would still be in jail. Rhys pushed the door open with a small sigh and kept the door open for everyone else who filed in, Tassiter had left, much to Rhys' relief, the man creeped him out and for him to finally be gone was nice. 

Jack followed behind him, and Axton followed behind Jack. 

"Mom?" Rhys called out, looking around the living room.

It was around three in the afternoon, she typically sat in the living room with a cup of tea watching Jeopardy. Rhys furrowed his eyebrows. He could hear the tea kettle whistling.

"Mom??" He walked into the kitchen.

Rhys looked down, he could feel his heart stop. His mom was laying on the floor, sprawled out. A glass was broken on the floor. Rhys gasped, and kneeled down next to her. Rolling her properly onto her back to check for any injuries. Rhys felt tears spring to his eyes at the sheer thought that something could be wrong with his mom. He pressed his ear to her chest, listening for a heart beat and not finding one. 


	10. I Lost Control

Rhys sat in the waiting room, hunched over, staring at the floor. He hadn't said a word since he and Jack had gotten here. His arms were wrapped around himself, and he was staring off into space. Not responding to anyone talking to him, or any of the small rubs on his back from Jack. Rhys chewed on his thumb nail, he was pretty sure now that he was just chewing on skin and that he would start bleeding any second. Rhys kept his eyes focused on the floor, he felt numb. The person that had taken care of him for years, been with him at every science fair meeting taking pictures and cheering him on. Taking his pictures of him going to prom. Knitting him scarves and mittens when they were too poor to afford anything else. Was possibly on the verge of death. Rhys bit back a small sob, silently crying. His cheeks stung and he was hoping he would pass out from dehydration due to all these tears. 

"Rhys," Jack said softly, drawing small circles on his lower back. 

Rhys didn't respond. He heard Jack sigh, and felt him move away from him. A few moments later he felt hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look up. Rhys looked at Jack, who was kneeling down on the floor in front of him. 

"Rhys," Jack repeated, moving his thumbs across Rhys' tear stained cheeks.

"What..." Rhys eventually choked out. 

"She's going to be okay," Jack said, pulling Rhys into his arms.

Rhys wanted to say no, and tell Jack not to lie to him. But part of him wanted to hear that she was going to be okay. Rhys relaxed into Jack's arms. Pressing his face into his chest. He took a long, deep breath, and sighed, feeling his body shake with each breath he took. He didn't want to believe this was happening. He wanted to escape, and go back to days where everyone was okay. His mother was healthy, and he wasn't involved with mafia bosses. 

"Excuse me? Are you Rhys?" 

Rhys looked up, looking over Jack's shoulder at a bubbly nurse who stood there. Face looking grim. Rhys nodded, and pushed away from Jack. Standing slowly. 

"Your mother is awake, if you would like to come see her," The nurse said with a sad smile.

Rhys nodded, waiting as Jack stood up, taking Rhys' hand. 

 

 

  
They followed the nurse down the hall, and up a flight of stairs to the next floor. The nurse didn't say much, and Rhys could feel his imagination running rampant at all of the things that could possibly be wrong with his darling mother. They stopped in front of a door, and the nurse smiled sadly at the two of them, before leaving.

Rhys hesitated in front of the door, before pushing it open and walking inside of the room. There was a doctor standing next to his mom, talking to her quietly. It was then, in that moment that Rhys realized how sick, and old his mother looked. Delilah looked over at Rhys,and smiled sadly, waving the small boy over. Rhys swallowed hard, and walked over, sitting next to her on the side of the bed.

"Are you her son?" The doctor asked, pausing mid conversation with his mom.

Rhys looked up, and nodded, "Yeah, thats me."

The doctor smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, but your mother has aggressive lung cancer."

Rhys choked on that breath of air, his world suddenly felt like it was collapsing.

"How long has she had cancer?" Rhys asked softly.

"I'd say about a couple years, the fact that shes made it this long is a miracle,"The doctor began,"We give her less than two weeks."

Rhys sucked in a deep breath, a pathetic sob ripping through his body.

"Now Rhys,"Delilah began as the doctor left, placing a hand on her sons back.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Rhys asked between sobs.

His mother was quiet for a few moments, not saying anything to her sons question. Rhys let out another heart wrenching sob, and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around his mothers thin frame. He was scared, frightened that he was on the verge of losing her. 

Jack was sitting in the corner of the hospital room, Rhys had fallen asleep hours ago in his mothers arms, sobbing hysterically. No one was able to calm him down. Delilah was still awake, watching a re-run of  _Happy Days_. Jack licked his lips, shifting in his seat.

"Why did you post bail, Delilah?" Jack asked after a few more moments of silence.

"So you could take care of Rhys," Delilah said softly,"He loves you, and you're good for him."

Jack folded his hands in his lap, looking down and smiling, "How can I repay you?"

Delilah smiled over at Jack, she looked saint like with her wide smile, the light of the TV casting a glow over her thin frame.

"Just take care of my boy."


End file.
